Bond Between Brothers
by xxHinaAngelxx
Summary: What if Takuya had a brother he never told anyone about? How will he react when he begins to black out and dreams about a boy who looked so much like his missing brother? Why does he worry over this boy named Motomiya Daisuke? How are they connected? Ft. Fem!Taichi/Tai. TakuDai brotherly, Daichi/Taisuke, Takumi
1. Arc 01: Chapter 01

My brand new Digimon fanfic! This has been bugging me for a sometime, especially when my favorite author Shara Raizel had finally updated my ultimate favorite Digimon fanfic called _"Drowning Memories"_. It's a 02/04 crossover one that had Takuya and Daisuke (Davis) as cousins. For some time as I read the fanfiction story, I began to wonder "What if Takuya and Daisuke (Davis) were brothers?". That's how this story came to be! I love the idea of having them as brothers just as much I love the idea of having Daisuke (Davis) brothers with any of the Goggle Head Boys, especially Taichi even though I'm a Taisuke and DaiKari fan. Lol! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the story. The whole 02 story line where Daisuke (Davis) gotten the Digimental of Miracles will change a bit than the original story line. You'll see why. After all the title should say it all. Enjoy~! =^-^=

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon, but I wish I owned Daisuke (Davis). Lol!

* * *

><p><strong>Bond Between Brothers<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Arc 01: <strong>_**Miracles' Flame Guardian**_

**Chapter 01**

* * *

><p><em>A five year old Takuya sat down impatiently in the waiting room with his grandmother sitting right next to him. For a while he had been watching the small T.V. above to get him out of the boredom of waiting, but he only grew bored and anxious after some time. He kept glancing at the double doors to his right in curiosity and sat impatiently for the waiting to end.<em>

"_When can I go see mommy and daddy, granny? Is he or she come out yet?" Takuya asked. He swung his legs back and forth while looking at his grandmother._

"_Patience, Takuya. It will be over soon. You just have to wait for a bit more," His grandmother said._

_Takuya pouted. He felt he had already waited long enough!_

"_Why can't I go with mommy like daddy?" Takuya grumbled with his pout kept in place._

"_You're not old enough dear. You won't be able to handle it," His grandmother chuckled._

"_Can too," Takuya whispered stubbornly._

_Luckily for Takuya, it didn't take long until his dad finally came out of the double door. Takuya found it strange and funny seeing his dad wearing some kind of green-bluish dress over his clothes. Either way, he was too excited and anxious to give much further thought about it._

"_Sorry for keeping you two waiting for so long," His dad apologized with an exhausted smile._

_His grandmother merely smiled back. "No need to apologize dear. I will know better than anybody how long the procedure would take. Getting into labor isn't easy," She said with twinkled eyes._

_His dad chuckled then looked down at his son. "Want to go see your new little brother?" His dad inquired then lifted him up into his arms as Takuya quickly nodded his head in hope to see his new sibling soon._

"_Yes!" Takuya said excitedly._

_His dad and grandmother laughed softly upon his enthusiasm shout._

_Inside the room was huge, yet at the same time a bit cramped since the big bed his mom was laying on took most of the room. His mom looked tired, but held a happy twinkle in her eyes. But it wasn't his mother that held Takuya's attention. It was the bundle in his mom's arms that really took his attention away._

"_Takuya, this is your little brother. Say hi to him," His mother said as his dad brought him down on the bed next to his mom._

_The five year old auburn haired boy looked down with wide curious eyes at the bundle. He was met with two identical brown eyes as his own, but they seemed much wider and innocent. Takuya looked down at his new younger brother in astonishment and amazement, especially how small his new sibling was._

"_When can I play with him?" Takuya asked to his parents while not taking his eyes away from his brother. He felt an instinct of something inside him that didn't want him to take his gaze away from the new Kanbara out of his sight. He wondered what that instinct was._

_His parents chuckled upon Takuya's innocent question. Takuya wondered what was so funny since he thought that his question was quite important._

"_Not for a long time sweet-heart," His mom answered with an amused smile._

"_How long is 'a long time'?" Takuya frowned and felt disappointed, but never took his gaze away from his new brother's face._

"_Takuya, remember what I said earlier, patience child. Your new brother needs to learn how to walk and talk first before you can truly play with him," His grandmother said soothingly. "Speaking of which, have you named the child yet?"_

_His parents looked at one another then smiled._

"_Kiseki… Kanbara Kiseki is his name," His mom said with a smile._

"_Ah, your little 'Miracle', huh?" His grandmother smiled softly._

'Miracle?'_ Takuya blinked as he looked down at his little brother, who slowly began to smile at his older brother. The older boy looked softly at the younger babe and grinned softly down at his little brother… Kiseki. _'I promise… I will always protect you, my little Miracle brother,'

**- BEEP! -**

**- BEEP! -**

**- BEEP! -**

**- BE-! -**

_**CRASH!**_

With a groan, 17 year old Takuya sat up from his bed and scowled at his 'evil' alarm clock his parents bought for him. Rubbing his eyes, he looked down at the clock and took note he still had about 15 more minutes to meet up with his friends. Reluctantly, the Warrior DigiDestined of Flame got up and went to get ready for the new day. As he finished dressing up and put on his square goggles on his cap, Takuya noticed a shining gleam at the corner of his eye.

Blinking in confusion, Takuya walked over and picked the object that caught his attention. In his hand was silver chained necklace with a golden eight pointed star pendant. On top of the star pendant was a written scription of a name that was all so painfully familiar to the Leader of the Warrior DigiDestined.

_Kiseki K._

Feeling the familiar lump in his throat, Takuya quickly tried to calm himself down and took deep breaths. He couldn't break down now! Not before meeting the rest of the Warrior DigiDestined!

Finally keeping his composure and settled down except for the pain his heart, Takuya stroked the pendant with his thumb in a delicate and soft manner. Not wanting to leave it alone and fearing to lose it again did Takuya finally put on around his neck and tucked it underneath his shirt.

'_How long has it been since the last time I dreamed of that day?'_ Takuya asked himself as he settled his school bag on his shoulder. His once cheerful and optimism demeanor was long gone, but now held a somber and heart-aching sadness expressed across his face while clutching the hidden necklace. _'How long has it been since that faithful day? The day that broke my promise and had my little brother taken away from me and my family,'_

No one knew outside from his family about Kiseki… his missing little brother.

For it was his secret to hold… His guilt and burden to hide, especially the hidden scar on his back that long since disappeared of the proof of his failure as a protector… and as an older brother.

* * *

><p>"What's that…?" The blue and white Digimon named Chibimon asked in amazement while his human partner by the name of Motomiya Daisuke stood with a frown. They were now in the room where the power source of the hideout of Kaiser (who's really actually Ichiouchi Ken) to stop it from moving.<p>

Okay, let's go back for a bit.

Motomiya Daisuke was the new DigiDestined and leader of the second group of DigiDestined after his idol and hidden crush, Yagami Taikimi, or "Tai-chan" which he had called her as since they met. Daisuke was the holder of the Digimentals of Courage and Friendship since none of the Original DigiDestined who holds those crests (meaning Taikimi and Ishida Yamato) couldn't lift them. Same goes for the other four Original DigiDestined: Sora, Izzi, Mimi and Joe. The Digimentals of Love and Sincerity were given to Inoue Miyako while the crests belonged to Sora and Mimi. Just like the Digimentals of Knowledge and Reliability were given to Hida Iori while the crests belonged to Koushiro and Jyou. They along with the two of the youngest in the Original DigiDestined, Yagaimi Hikari and Takaishi Takeru, helped trying to defeat the new darkness and evil that was being taken place once again in the DigiWorld. Kaiser was their main focus, who was a human just like them with a Digimon Partner of his own, but sees Digimon as his slaves and uses the Dark Rings, Spirals, and Towers by doing just that.

Now our fellow DigiDestined were now in Kaiser's hideout, but were quickly defeated by the powerful Digimon the Kaiser had created by the name of Chimeramon. Most of the DigiDestined were about to retreat but Daisuke wouldn't have it. He said confidently with conviction that he refused to give up now and allow anymore chaos, destruction, and pain going through the DigiWorld by allowing Chimeramon free. He quickly left his team behind with Chibimon to stop the power source. They were soon helped on the way by Kaiser's Digimon named Wormmon. Putting trust on the Virus type Digimon, Daisuke followed Wormmon to the room.

As soon as they arrived, Daisuke couldn't help but feel something stir inside him. He didn't understand what it was, but he's gotten the feeling he was about to find out whether he would like it or not.

"It's like this place is filled with an incredible energy…" Chibimon observed from on top of Daisuke's head.

"What's going on?" Daisuke asked with gritted teeth. The stirring began to become more noticeable and this made him nervous. _'Something is going to happen soon… but what?'_

"It's coming from that black thing," Chibimon said, pointing at the object ahead.

"Ken-chan found it," Wormmon explained as he and Daisuke walked toward the very black object. "It's what makes the fortress move,"

Hearing this, for some reason, made Daisuke feel annoyed. He didn't understand why that was but he was.

"Then, if we remove this," Daisuke said while trying to keep his annoyance from being heard in his voice. "The fortress should stop, right? But how?"

Suddenly the black object began to raise itself up in the air, which shocked and surprised Daisuke and Chibimon. Soon the room darkened when the object lifted itself up and away from touching the thing that is attached to Kaiser's fortress. In fact, all of the power inside the hideout has been turned off, which Kaiser immediately took notice. In fact, the other DigiDestined also noticed this as well.

"Wh-what's this thing?" Daisuke asked, looking a bit startled. Even though he asked this and knew no answer of his own question, he couldn't shake the feeling that he in fact actually knew perfectly well what the object was.

When he finished asking, the object began to light itself in a brilliant golden light that brightened the whole room.

'_What's going on?'_ Daisuke asked himself. He nor anyone else even took notice the brightened crest shining on his forehead that quickly vanished. All the DigiDestined of Courage and Friendship knew was that something was about to change. For the better or worse he didn't know, but he knew that it was going to happen no matter what.

* * *

><p>"See you till tomorrow guys!" Takuya grinned at his friends and with a wave he ran off home.<p>

Meanwhile, his best friend and his long term girlfriend both frowned as their leader left them and their friends behind. Takuya's best friend's (Minamoto Kouji) twin brother, Kimura Kouichi, looked at him in concern.

"Is something the matter, Kouji?" Kouichi asked his twin who caught everyone's attention, except Orimoto Izumi, the only girl amongst them and Takuy's girlfriend, who still looked on where Takuya had run off to.

"Something is wrong with Takuya," Izumi answered for Kouji.

"What do you mean?" The youngest in the group by the name of Himi Tomoki asked.

"Takuya hasn't been acting like himself the whole day," Kouji frowned.

"Hey, now that you mentioned it, you're right," The oldest in the group by the name of Shibayama Junpei said, his eyes widening upon the realization.

"He _has_ been spacing out a lot more than usual," Kouichi admitted.

"Exactly. He even spaced out during _soccer_ that our P.E. sensei (teacher) had given the whole class. Takuya wasn't acting his usual happy self at that," Kouji revealed.

Kouichi, Junpei, and Tomoki's eyes widened in shock.

"What! But Takuya _loves_ soccer!" Tomoki shouted.

"That's not all,"

All four boys looked at Izumi, who had her fist clenched.

"What do you mean, Izumi-chan?" Junpei asked.

"Haven't you noticed that he seemed a bit more subdued and kept fiddling something from the top of his shirt? It was like he was holding onto something underneath it," Izumi said.

Everyone stood silently and all deep into their thoughts of their friend's behavior.

"Just what it is going on?" Kouji muttered.

* * *

><p>With a sigh, Takuya flopped down on his soft bed. He felt exhausted and tired the whole day during the school day. Not to mention extremely depressed. The dream he had earlier kept probing into his mind, along with the last day he ever spent with his little brother. Just thinking about him made him cringe as his heart ached at the thought of Kiseki while probing onto the necklace that had once been given to his brother by Takuya on his little brother's seventh birthday.<p>

'_Why did I dream about the day when Kiseki-chan was born?'_ Takuya wondered as he turned around. With no answer, his eyes slowly began to droop until he finally fallen fast asleep.

What he never noticed was the glow next to him where his cellphone lay on his desk. Data surrounded the cellphone and transformed into the familiar looking Digivice only known well by the DigiDestined Warriors. The D-Tector shined in bright flaming red as the crest of Flame shined brightly on the screen of the D-Tector. Soon enough though, the brightened lessoned as soon as the symbol of Flame shined on Takuya's right hand.

The brilliant golden light was what caught Takuya attention to open his eyes. He looked around with confused and sleepy eyes as his sharp eyes took note of the weird area he was at. He then looked at himself and was shocked to see himself transparent…like a ghost. With a nervous gulp while trying not to panic, Takuya noticed that the bright golden light came from the object in front of him, which floated in the air. What surprised him was the amount of power and pure warmth coming from the object. It made the power that he and his other fellow Warrior DigiDestined once held paled in comparison, especially Kouji's power light that was pure didn't reach the amount of pureness as the object in front of him.

Before he could even think further about it, a young shocked voice (which he could distinctively know it belonged to a boy) was heard behind him.

"That's…"

Looking behind him, his eyes widened in shock and could feel his heart leaping tightly in his throat.

"A golden Digimental," The boy said in awe while looking at the golden object with an unfamiliar blue and white Digimon standing on his left and another unfamiliar green bug-type Digimon toward his right.

It wasn't the Digimon that shocked him in all honesty, even though he should since it's been six years since the last time he saw a Digimon. No, it was the boy that shocked him and made his face pale. The boy was the cause that brought the familiar ache in his heart that only happens at the thought of…

"Kiseki?" Takuya whispered while looking at the wild spiked auburn haired, goggle wearing boy, who was none other than…

Motomiya Daisuke.


	2. Arc 01: Chapter 02

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon!

**Bond Between Brothers**

**Arc 01: **_**Miracles' Flame Guardian**_

**Chapter 02**

Takuya stood numbly in shock at the boy who looked so much like his little brother. The familiar colored auburn of the boy's hair mirrored Takuya's own auburn colored hair, but the style was different from his own messy hair. The boy's eyes… they were exactly like Takuya's. It especially didn't help with the goggles placed on the boy's head.

"K-Kiseki… chan…? Is it really you?" Takuya asked his voice couldn't even restraint the hope he was feeling at that exact moment. He took a step closer toward the younger boy and reached out to touch him to make sure it wasn't another dream.

Then he suddenly gasped with his eyes widened in horror when his hand…

…went right through the boy.

'_What…?'_

Takuya stood there with a stunned and heart-aching expression and felt suddenly numb. The pain in his heart only doubled when he realized that the younger auburn haired boy didn't seem to acknowledge him standing in front of him. When the boy took a step forward, his eyes widened even further when the younger goggle head went past through him.

'_Why…?'_

It was then he realized how shaken he was, but then again…

'_How can I not? When the possibilities that this boy could be my precious little brother,'_ Takuya thought as the pain inside his heart almost suffocated him. Like his chest was squeezing his lungs painfully for him to even _breathe_. _'Then again, is this boy really Kiseki-chan?'_

The boy's voice suddenly reached his ears which snapped him out of his thoughts. The pain didn't lesson though, but the shake of his body slowly stopped as he tried to control himself from breaking down.

Turning around, Takuya was just in time to watch the golden object (_'Golden DigiMental,'_ Takuya reminded himself.) floated gently to the boy's hands.

"I think I heard a voice…" The boy said softly while looking at the Gold DigiMental with a gentle and odd expression.

'_Voice?'_ Takuya frowned as he slowly walked a bit closer to the spikey haired boy. The pain in his heart was still there and it only deepened from getting closer to the boy, but Takuya pushed it aside in hope to know what was going on and maybe… _'Learn if this boy really is Kiseki-chan,'_

"Is it my DigiMental?" The boy wondered in awe then looked down at one of the Digimon standing beside him. Takuya took a closer look at the mysterious Digimon that he had never seen before. The Digimon was a reptile type Digimon with long floppy ears and tail with small horn scales from his back to the end of his tail. The blue and white Digimon had a silver colored horn where his nose supposed to be, and stood with both of his clawed feet. He had large red eyes with yellow small markings underneath. On his forehead was a wide yellow colored "V". The 17 year old teen frowned in confusion when the younger auburn haired boy inquired the Digimon a question. "V-mon, should we try it?"

"Yeah!" The blue Digimon, V-mon, said with a determined expression.

'_What are they talking about?'_ Takuya wondered worriedly.

With a nod, the younger goggle head held up the DigiMental and shouted, "DigiMental Up!"

Takuya's eyes widened in amazement to what was happening next as the DigiMental glowed brightly across the room.

"**V-mon… Armor Evolve!"** V-mon shouted as the golden power Takuya could feel wrapped itself around the Rookie Digimon. Once the bright light of V-mon's unusual Evolution evaporated, Takuya was amazed to see the Digimon evolve into a larger version of V-mon, but was more muscular and wore golden armor from his head down to his legs. **"Radiance of Miracles… Magnamon!"**

"He evolved…" The younger auburn haired boy whispered in amazement upon V-mon's evolution.

"Incredible!" The green bug-type Digimon said with glowing eyes.

Takuya's eyes widened in shock for not only because of the pure power coming from Magnamon, but of the familiarity of what _type_ of Digimon he was.

'_He's a Royal Knight Digimon! He's one of the few that Bokomon once mentioned six years ago!'_ Takuya thought to himself. He knew well enough of who this Digimon was because Magnamon had been the very few Royal Knights who didn't fight against him and his friends back in their adventures as Legendary Warriors in the Digital World six years ago.

"M-Magnamon…?" The younger goggle head said with a confused expression.

_**Magnamon!**_

_**An Armor level Digimon evolved from V-mon with the DigiMental of Miracles.**_

_**He releases light from his armor with his special attack, **_**Extreme Jihad.**

'_Armor level Digimon?'_ Takuya frowned. He had _never_ heard that type of Digimon before. Then, his eyes widened when he remembered a certain Digimon who _was_ indeed an Amor level Digimon. _'Nefertimon was also an Armor Level Digimon when I think back on it…'_

He looked back toward the younger auburn haired boy. Takuya blinked by surprise when he noticed that the younger boy was not looking at Magnamon anymore, but from above the room. He turned around to look what the younger goggle head was looking at. He's gotten his answer by the form of another boy, who looked to be the same age as the younger boy next to Takuya. He had spiked navy blue hair and wore a pair of yellow glasses with dark lenses. He wore a buttoned long shirt and gloves, along with skinny blue jeans. He wore a long black cloak with yellow trims at the edge of the cloak and wore a pair of boots. What troubled and angered him was the disgusted glare the boy was sending toward the younger auburn haired boy. In fact, he could instinctively feel himself inching closer toward the younger boy, and for the moment, completely forgetting the fact that neither of the boys could see the teenager standing overprotectively near the younger goggle head.

"How many times are you all going to get in my way?" The mysterious raven haired boy gritted his teeth while glaring down at the younger auburn haired boy.

"Digimon Kaiser!" The younger goggle head shouted with a determined expression. Takuya blinked upon the unusual name and was a bit startled upon the unexpected shout. "It's time to settle this!"

Suddenly, the room began to shake and Takuya felt a familiar warning shiver running up his spine. Dark energy… Takuya could feel a _very_ powerful dark energy coming this way in the building. Even when Magnamon's pure energy wrapped safely around him and the younger auburn haired boy, Takuya could feel slight fear and worry in his heart as the dark energy came quickly this way.

That's when a giant, loud crash below Takuya, the younger goggle head, Magnamon, and the green worm-like Digimon immediately caught the Warrior of Flame's attention, especially since the dark presence of energy was coming closer and _exactly_ where it is coming from. The older teen's eyes widened in shock upon the unusual, enormous Digimon coming out of the crashed hole the Digimon had made. The Digimon was mixed with different parts of Digimon attached to it. He could make out familiar Digimon he had known or seen long ago in his journey as a Warrior DigiDestined.

"Chimeramon!" Takuya heard the raven spiked hair boy shouted in glee with a grin.

'_Chimeramon?'_ Takuya frowned, but wasn't able to think much further upon the foreign Digimon when he began to realize that the very same Digimon, Chimeramon, was coming straight toward the younger auburn haired boy!

'_No!'_ Takuya thought in a sense of panic overwhelming him, but before he could even do anything, his Digivice and at the back of his hand shined the familiar crest of 'Flame' and heard the familiar voices of two familiar Spirits.

"_**Move out of the way, Takuya!"**_ He heard Agnimon (Agunimon) shouted toward his partner and host.

'_But what about the boy?'_ Takuya shouted in worry and anger.

"_**Do not argue with us, Takuya! Have you forgotten about Magnamon? He will not let any harm come to the boy! He's too important to the Golden Royal Knight,"**_ Takuya heard Vritramon (BurningGreymon) said, and was soon reluctantly forced to, surprisingly, float out of the way.

"Daisuke!" Magnamon shouted before diving toward the auburn haired boy, Daisuke, and saved him time from Chimeramon, who crashed part of the bridge Daisuke once stood much Takuya's relief.

'_Daisuke, huh?' _Takuya thought and felt disappointment pierce his heart. He thought… no, he _hoped_ that the auburn haired boy would be Kiseki… but looked like it wasn't possible. _'But then… why does he have to look so much like him?'_

He shook his head and slowly descended down next to Daisuke as Magnamon stood up.

"Daisuke, leave this to me," Magnamon said as he looked up at Chimeramon.

Takuya was a bit worried that Daisuke would be stubborn to stay with Magnamon, but was relieved when Daisuke agreed with the Royal Knight Digimon as he stood.

"Got it," Daisuke nodded and clenched his hands. "All this… ends today!"

Takuya hurriedly floated after the auburn haired boy. Even though the boy may _not_ be Kiseki… for some reason, his brotherly instincts suddenly kicked in and went after Daisuke because… he was worried for the boy's life. Everything inside him _screamed_ to protect the boy no matter what!

'_Agnimon! Vritramon! Is there any way to Spirit Evolve here?'_ Takuya asked both of his Spirit partners, whom he hasn't seen for a long time. Although, he didn't have any time to properly say a "hello" to them considering all that was recently happening.

"_**Perhaps,"**_ Agnimon said dubiously.

"_**It may be possible, but don't get your hopes up for it,"**_ Vitramon growled softly.

"_**He's right. This has never happened before so… anything is possible,"**_ Agnimon said, and Takuya could almost see his Human Spirit Digimon shrugging at the end.

'_Then we'll find out on our own then,'_ Takuya thought.

"Guys!" Daisuke's voice snapped Takuya's thoughts and made him looked up to see four other children ahead of Daisuke.

'_More children?'_ Takuya frowned.

"_**Like you weren't one yourself when **_**you**_** and your friends went to the DigiWorld,"**_ Vitramon said dryly with Agnimon snorting upon Takuya's embarrassed blush.

"_**He's got you there Takuya,"**_ Agnimon said amusedly.

Takuya rolled his eyes.

"Daisuke-kun!" The blond haired boy shouted, who wore a white cap on top of his head.

Just then, something crashed behind Daisuke who yelped and immediately ran in time from not getting crushed from the familiar arm of Devimon. Takuya sighed in relief and clutched in his worried, rapid heart. He could feel a tick of annoyance when he heard the Spirits of Flame were both snickering in his head.

"Oh yeah, laugh it! I wouldn't laugh about it when you were both just as scared and worried as I was," Takuya grumbled.

"_**Touché,"**_ Agnimon and Vitramon shrugged, not denying their human partner.

"**Magnum Kick!"** Takuya heard from Magnamon from the outside walls.

"There's not much time left," The Tailmon Digimon said. "The fortress is starting to collapse,"

"If we don't hurry, that Kaiser is going to get away!" The yellow and hard shell, armadillo looking Digimon next to Gatomon said.

"All right, let's go!" Daisuke told the other children and they all ran just as the elbow of Devimon from one of Chimeramon's arms finally gotten out.

'_Fortress?'_ Takuya frowned. _'Just what is going on, Agnimon, Vitramon?'_

"_**Should we tell him?"**_ He heard Agnimon ask Vitramon.

"_**He should be aware of it. After all, the Warrior of Flame is the guardian and protector of the Child of Miracles. He's going to be showing up more often trying to protect the boy… if it's possible. Not to mention… he is still a DigiDestined to protect the Digital World,"**_ Vitramon said.

"What are you two talking about?" Takuya demanded the Spirits of Flame.

With a sigh, Agnimon explained what happened to the changes of the Digital World and the new DigiDestined that the Digital World had called for.

"…_**and now this new team of DigiDestined are now trying to stop this Kaiser boy from enslaving more of the Digimon in the DigiWorld. All this time the Kaiser had thought that all of this is a **_**game**_**,"**_ Agnimon finally finished.

To say Takuya was in shock was an understatement. "If that was the case…" He said after getting over his shock after processing the new events that was going on in the Digital World. "Why was _I_ sent here?"

"_**Well… you're basically here because… ano…"**_ Agnimon stumbled out, sounding almost troubled.

"_**That is for **_**you**_** to find out on your own, Takuya,"**_ Vitramon said, interrupting Agnimon. _**"Only **_**you**_** can find the answer. All I'm going to say is that… you **_**wanted**_** to come here to finally find the clues you wanted to look for in order to find what you most hold precious in your heart. Although… **_**how**_** you came here is something not even **_**we**_** know,"**_

Takuya frowned, not at all happy with just that answer, but decided to let it go when he, Daisuke, his team, and their Digimon partners (something he is still trying to get used to the idea…) came in time to hear this "Kaiser" from up ahead of them.

"…This is a game, and the ultimate winner will be me!" Kaiser said darkly, clutching the ship in his hand tightly.

"You're still saying that?" Daisuke shouted in disbelief.

The Digimon Kaiser turned around to see Daisuke and his team with Takuya floating close to the younger auburn haired boy.

"The Chimeramon I created will never lose to you," Kaiser smirked.

"_**How very modest of him,"**_ Agnimon said sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

Takuya would have smirked if this were in another situation, but right now… Gritting his teeth, he felt sick as he remembered Agnimon told him about the Digimon Kaiser that reminded him too eerily of Kouichi's situation.

"It's not the time to be talking about winning or losing a game!" Daisuke shouted with a frustrated frown.

"You think you can just build a Digimon?" A lavender haired girl said in disapproval. "Do you really think you can do that?"

"Why is she wearing those ridiculous clothes? And what's with the helmet?" Takuya muttered with a sweat dropped upon seeing what the girl was wearing.

Agnimon sweat dropped and chuckled nervously.

"_**Don't ask…"**_ Vitramon muttered. "Also, pay attention,"

Rolling his eyes, Takuya finally tuned in what the youngest among the DigiDestined group was saying. "—ta and being proud 'my Digimon'… It's stupid. Digimon are not toys!" Huh, Takuya wondered what he said in the beginning… Oh well.

"Look at these Digimon!" The blond haired DigiDestined said, holding out his arm at the Digimon with them.

"Ghk…" Kaiser narrowed his eyes at the blond.

"Digimon have souls too! They're alive!" The blond told the Kaiser. "They're our irreplaceable, most important partners!"

Kaiser's eyes widened.

"_**They're finally getting through to him,"**_ Agnimon pointed out.

"_**But…"**_ Vitramon's eyes narrowed with a frown. _**"Will it be enough?"**_

"Let's hope so," Takuya whispered under his breath.

"You're a DigiDestined, and you can't understand that?" The short haired brunette inquired then looked behind the Digimon Kaiser where Wormmon laid. "That Digimon is your partner, isn't he?"

Kaiser turned around with a conflicted expression just as Wormmon began to get up.

"Ken-chan…" Wormmon said, looking worried toward his… partner.

With his back still turned from them, the Kaiser said, "My suitable Digimon is…"

Wormmon looked up with a hopeful, yet feared blue eyes.

"Chimeramon!" The Kaiser said in finality.

That was when the fortress shook violently where the children stood. The DigiDestined all shouted in surprise as they and their Digimon partners tried to keep balance. A loud explosion could be heard as the alarms began to rind loudly across the room and most likely the whole fortress.

"It's the end of this fortress…" Kaiser told Daisuke and his team. "Stay here is you want to die!" Then ran out of their sight.

"I hate it when they do that," Takuya grumbled while staying close to the other goggle head DigiDestined.

"Wait, Digimon Kaiser!" Daisuke demanded. "Ichijouchi Ken!"

Much to Takuya's worry, the fortress began to quake more and more violently which kept making the younger children lose their balance to stand.

"Miyako-san, we must escape too!" The bird Digimon told the lavender haired girl.

"But, aren't you tired?" The girl, Miyako, asked with a concerned expression.

"It's okay. Please leave it to me," The bird Digimon reassured her.

"Are you all right, everyone?" Tailmon asked the other two Digimon behind her and the bird Digimon.

"Yeah!" Patamon nodded with a determined frown.

"Dagyaa," The yellow armadillo looking Digimon nodded in agreement.

"Then… please!" The short haired brunette said as she and the others, with the exception of Daisuke, pulled out a wide and long devise out.

"Digimental Up!" The four DigiDestined shouted in unison as Takuya watched with Daisuke the familiar evolution he witnessed not that long ago.

"**Armadimon, Armor Shinka (Evolve)! Steel Knowledge, Digmon!"**

"**Hawkmon, Armor Shinka (Evolve)! Wings of Love, Holsmon!"**

"**Tailmon, Armor Shinka (Evolve)! Light of Smiles, Nefertimon!"**

"**Patamon, Armor Shinka (Evolve)! Soaring Hope, Pegasmon!"**

"So these are their Armor Digimon," Takuya muttered in awe, especially of Nefertimon's appearance that he hasn't seen for a long time.

"_**Oi, Takuya… you might want to pay attention,"**_ Agnimon said.

"Hmm?" Takuya looked up in time to see Digmon begin his attack.

"**Gold Rush!"** Digmon shouted as his attack hit the wall, but it wasn't enough.

"One more time Digmon!" The young brunet and green eyed DigiDestined told his partner Digimon.

"You got it Iori! **Gold Rush!**" Digmon attacked again.

Finally creating the necessary hole on the wall, the DigiDestined and Takuya all flew out of the fortress.

Daisuke turned around his head, while keeping a hold around the blond haird boy's waist, to look at the destroyed fortress as it slowly fell to the sand below. "Ichijouchi Ken…"

Takuya looked at the younger auburn haired boy in sympathy and understanding. How could he not when he almost the same experience as Daisuke had with Kouichi.

"_**That boy…"**_ Agnimon chuckled softly as his spirit floated next to Takuya. _**"He isn't going to give up trying to save the Digimon Kaiser from the darkness,"**_

Takuya nodded as he allowed himself to float down next to the boy, who came down from Pegasmon with his blond haired companion after finally landing to the floor.

"_**Looks like the battle is just about done,"**_ Vitramon said as his spirit also appeared at Takuya's other side.

Takuya looked up as Magnamon glowed brightly. He knew his Best Spirit partner was right. The amount of pure power coming off of the Royal Knight Digimon was enough to delete Chimeramon. Sure enough, Magnamon's _**Extreme Jihad**_ finished him off.

The DigiDestined cheered upon Chimeramon's end, but Takuya was the only one who noticed that Daisuke ran off away from his happy and relieved friends toward Magnamon's location. Without a thought, Takuya immediately followed him along with his Human and Best Spirit Digimon partners right behind.

With a bright golden glow, Magnamon vanished and was replaced of a much smaller Digimon. Takuya knew it wasn't V-mon.

'_Must be his In-Training form,'_ Takuya thought as he floated behind the knelt spiked, auburn haired boy.

"Are you okay?" Daisuke asked worriedly as he gently picked the small blue and white Digimon, who opened his tired maroon eyes at the worried boy. In relief, Daisuke brought the tired Digimon in his arms. "Chibimon…"

Takuya smiled softly at the relieved boy. _'I may not know why I'm here or the intense worry I have of this Daisuke… especially of his strong resemblance of Kiseki could mean… but I can't deny the strong intense instinct inside me screaming to protect him,'_ He thought not noticing the two Flame Spirits glance at each other.

With a sigh, Agnimon brought his hand on Takuya's shoulder. _**"It's time to go Takuya. Morning is coming and you have school tomorrow. Daisuke and the other DigiDestined are safe now,"**_ He said, although he was sure his partner was more worried over Daisuke's safety but didn't point it out aloud.

Takuya reluctantly nodded. Before he blacked out or leave this… dream, Takuya slowly brought a hand on Daisuke's shoulder and slowly squeezed it gently. _"I'm glad you're safe, Daisuke…"_

What shocked him was the sudden whip of Daisuke's head turned toward him. Both identical brown eyes locked at each other that also expressed the same shocking expression.

"Who…?"

Takuya didn't get to hear the rest of what Daisuke was about to ask because he soon lost consciousness of his dream.

* * *

><p>With a gasp, Takuya woke with a jolt as he quickly sat up from his bed and wildly looked around the familiarity of his bedroom. Sighing, he fell back on his bed and looked up at the ceiling above with a blank expression. The dream… or at least he thought it was a dream, came back to him slowly as he tiredly process everything that had happened.<p>

'_Was it really just a dream though?'_ Takuya wondered with a frown.

A sudden red glow caught the tired Kanbara's attention. Turning his head and what he saw made his eyes widened in shock. Forgetting his tired state, he immediately sat up and quickly grabbed the devise on his desk where his cellphone was placed. In his hand was none other than his old red and black D-Tector. On the screen was the familiar character of Flame.

'_It's not a dream…?'_ Takuya thought with widened eyes, never noticing the slight golden aura light from the pendant on the desk that once belonged to his little brother.

* * *

><p>"So… the Warrior of Flame has finally arrived," A huge, blue colored dragon said, watching down the Digital World.<p>

"That he is Azulongmon-sama," An angel Digimon with a golden helmet covering the top of her head and covering her eyes.

"Is he really the right one to protect the Digital World's Miracles? You do know what would happen should Miracles fall, Ophanimon," Azulongmon said toward the angel type Digimon.

"That I do. Believe me, Takuya is the right one to protect the Child of Miracles," Ophanimon said with conviction.

"Then I hope he is up for the task for more dangers await for the Child of Miracles other than the one Virtuous DigiDestined are now fighting," Azulongmon said grimly.

Ophanimon nodded solemnly. "Such as the curse, yet blessing, as its holder and…"

"Yes… Many trials will await both the DigiDestined of Warriors and Virtuous," Azulongmon said as he and Ophanimon watched both Takuya and Daisuke in two separate orbs. "Let's hope they, especially the Child of Miracles, are strong enough to succeed…"

* * *

><p><strong>That wraps things up. Yay! I've finally done it~! Chapter 02 is done! Hope you all enjoyed the new chapter of this story! Took awhile than I would have liked, especially since I knew what I had planned to write things out. It was too bad I couldn't have Takuya join in the fight with Magnamon, but I couldn't allow him to show himself before Daisuke (ESPECIALLY his team) just yet. So I satisfied myself by having Daisuke get a glimpse. The next chapter would fill in what Takuya had felt about the dream and even Daisuke's thoughts about the sudden glimpse of him. There are going to be more surprising news coming up in the future! Lol! Until then, see you guys next time!<strong>


End file.
